dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Database:Organization Template
}}} } | OfficialName = } | Image = } | ImageSize = } | ImageText = } | Gallery = } | Aliases = } | Status = } | Identity = } | Alignment = } | Universe = } | BaseOfOperations = } | Custom = } | CustomLabel = } | OrganizationLeaders = } | CurrentMembers = } | FormerMembers = } | Allies = } | Enemies = } | Origin = } | PlaceOfFormation = } | PlaceOfDefunction = } | Creators = } | First = } | Last = } }} } | This page is similar in name to other pages. } |For }, see }. }} } |For }, see } | }. }} } |For }, see } | }. }} }} }} }} }| }||Category:Distinguish Fix Needed}}| }} }| }| }| }| }| }| }}}}|}}|}} } | } }} } } | } | History of organization has not yet been written. }} } '''Equipment:' } | } | None known. }} Transportation: } | } | None known. }} Weapons: } | } | None known. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } |(Earth}} members (Earth |(Earth|1}}|(Earth-616)}} |* (Earth}} members (Earth |(Earth|1}}|(Earth-616)}}| |(Earth}} members (Earth |(Earth|1}}|(Earth-616)}} }} > 0 | |(Earth}} members (Earth |(Earth|1}}|(Earth-616)}} }} }} Members }} * /Appearances}}|0| | /Appearances}}}} Appearances of * /Images}}|0| | /Images}}}} Images that include * Organization Gallery: } }| } } }} } } | } | * None. }} Footnotes __NOEDITSECTION__ } | }} }| }|[}}||[[Category:Wikify| ]]| }} }} }|| }} /Appearances | | /Appearances}} > 0 | Category:Organization Appearances Category Needed }} }} /Images | | /Images}} > 0 | Category:Organization Images Category Needed }} }} /Quotes | | /Quotes}} > 0 | Category:Quotes Page Needed }} }} Usage Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Always Present Fields | OfficialName = Official Name | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF ORGANIZATION | Equipment = EQUIPMENT | Transportation = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Weapons = WEAPONS | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Status = ACTIVE OR DEFUNCT | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | BaseOfOperations = BASE OF OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | OrganizationLeaders = ORGANIZATION LEADER | CurrentMembers = CURRENT MEMBERS | FormerMembers = FORMER MEMBERS | Allies = ALLIES | Enemies = ENEMIES | Origin = ORIGIN OF ORGANIZATION | PlaceOfFormation = PLACE OF FORMATION | PlaceOfDefunction = PLACE OF DEFUNCTION | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : IMAGE NAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * The 'Status', 'Organization' and 'Origin' headers within the infobox will only appear if values are set for 'Status', 'OrganizationLeaders' and 'Origin', respectively. * How do we (should we even care to) deal with Public/Private identities of 'Organizations' as a whole? __NOEDITSECTION__ O __NOEDITSECTION__ } || }} } | }|[}}||[[Category:Wikify| ]]}} | }} } | }}